the past of me
by Sakuma Jirou
Summary: There I am enjoying the sun and rest comfortably in my rocking on will my peace is disturbed by my grandchildren.
1. Chapter 1

There I am enjoying the sun and rest comfortably in my rocking will my peace is disturbed by my grandchildren.

"Grandma, Grandma, will you tell us about you childhood?"

"Another time, okay?"

"That tells you every time"

I looked at my husband, Jean Kirschtein. Jean nodded and said "they are ready" 

"Okay, I'll tell you., I just do not remember how it started."

"Grandma ...!"

"Tell them about it, sweetheart," said Jean as he puts a hand on my leg. I sigh.

"You know that here once stood a wall 50 feet high, right?"

"Yes we have had in school., But now tell us that story, Grandma."

"Okay, okay, it all began about 50 years ago. Everyone lived 100 years peacefully within its walls."

"Those walls called Wall Rose, Wall Sina and Wall Maria, right?"

"You're absolutely right, girl. There were actually three walls. Wall Maria was the outer wall. Then came Wall Rose wand fully understood in the midst Wall Sina. but I did not live within these walls. I lived under the ground along with my parents and brother. We lived there because everyone thought my parents were bad. My brother and I often went above the ground looking we came back our parents were on the ground with a lot of blood around them. My brother and I just cried. at one point my brother came in front of me, looked at me and said ...

_ ******* FLASHBACK*******_

"Angel look at me.'ll Be fine. Do not be afraid. I will protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

"We just cried. My brother stood up for me and said ...  
**** **Flashback ****  
**Angel, you'll be fine. Do not be afraid. I'll protect you "

I look at him and see that he tried to keep his tears. In Slowly I sink to my knees. I'm still in shock. I see my brother walk to our parents. He pulls the knife out of my mother's chest and at the same time, the military police invade. We were trying to flee. I was able to come along but my brother was stopped by the MP.

"Run Angel. Run ! "he shouted.

I do what he says and run. Far away from home and all the bad things. I did not know where to go running. When I finally did a bit where I was, I ran into a blond and sweet-looking boy. You could see that he was the same age as me.

"S-sorry," I said with a trembling voice.

"Ow, it does not matter," said the boy back.

"Besides, I'm Angel"

"Armin Arlert"

We shake hands and walk off together. At one point we came to a grass field and sat down there.

"What's that book you have there?"

I had not even asked if the book was beaten out Armin's hands by an older boy. Armin grabs his book and ran towards an alley. I run after him. The boy who had the book thrown on the ground took us soon in. Now they were three of them. One of them pushed Armin against the wall. The other two held me tight. I saw how he hit Armin, every time. I lowered my head and began to cry softly. At one point I thought of something my brother always told me. **"Fight for those who are important to you."** I stop crying, slowly lifted my head. I tear me from the hands of the boys. They try to get me down again, but I'm too fast for them. One of the guys trying to beat me. I dodge and hit him almost knocked out. The other boy was holding me try it and hits me. I want to kick him alone he grabs my foot and laughs.

"So, now you can not do any more," he says laughing

I jump up and give him a blow on his head with my other foot. The third guy turns to me. I turn and look at him with an angry look. He gets scared and runs away with his friends. Once they were gone I walked to Armin.

"Are you all right?" I ask worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"


	3. Chapter 3

**I jump up and give him a blow on his head with my other foot. The third guy turns to me. I turn and look at him with an angry look. He gets scared and runs away with his friends. Once they were gone I walked to Armin.** **"Are you all right?" I ask worried.** **"Y-yeah, I'm fine"**

Armin stands up. Above his eye is a wound.

"You've got blood, just above your eye"

Armin feels his head, and look at his hands and sees that there is blood on it.

"Come, I'll take you to your house so I can bandaging the wound"

Armin nods his head and walks along with Angel to his house. When they arrived at the house, Angel goes looking for a bandage.

"Sit down, so I can bandaging the wound"

"Ouch .. Ouch that hurts!"

"Sit still. I can"t clean the wound properly if you don't sit still"

Armin sitting still as he can. Angel tie the bandage.

"So, it's done"

at the same time comes an old man inside.

"Hey grandpa!"

Armin jumps up and runs to his grandpa to give him a hug

"Hey there's my little boy."

"Grandpa, I want you to meet a friend. come quickly."

Armin pulls his grandpa along to Angel.

"This is Angel, she has chased away the bullies who were bothering me again."

Angel waves.

"Hello"

"Angel was it? But such a sweet looking girl as you don't harm anyone, right?"

Someone knocks on the door.

"The MP. Open the door."

Angel scares and runs upstairs. Armin runs after her. Angel is already halfway out the window as Armin comes up.

"Wait, at least tell what's going on"

"There's no time for, but I promise I'll explain it all later."

Angel climbs to the roof. On the roof she takes a running start and jump to the next roof. She escape again from the MP. A few houses further, Angel slide down a pipe. She goes looking for the house of Dr. Jaeger.

Madam, do you know where the house of Dr. Jaeger is?"

"Oh that's not far from here. I'll walk with you"

Arriving at the house Angel knocks on the door and thanked the woman. a little boy opens the door.

"Can i help you?"

"Uh ... yeah, Dr. Jaeger there?"

"Dad?"

"Yes Eren, what is it?"

"There's someone at the door for you"

"Who is it?"

Eren looks to Angel.

"Angel"

"someone named Angel"

Dr. Jaeger looks a bit shocked. it takes a while before he answers.

"Let her inside."

"He sits at the table"

Eren pointing at the kitchen table.

"thank you"

Angel walks inside towards Dr. Jaeger. Dr. Jaeger looks to Angel and sees that she gets watery eyes.

"Come sit down, Angel"

Angel walks to the bench at the table and sits down. soon she lying with her head on the table. Dr. Jaeger puts his hand on her back.

"It'll be okay, calm down."

Angel sits up slowly.

"Look, this is much better. But tell, what happened?"

Angel tells the whole story, starting with the moment she came home with her brother and ended with where she is now. at the time she finished telling her story, the MP rushes into the house. Angel wants to run away, but Dr. Jaeger stops her.

"Go stand by Carla"

He points to his wife. Angel rushes to Carla, and hides behind her.

"GIVE THE CHILD TO ME!"

"Why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS A MURDERER! SHE KILLED HER OWN PARENTS! AND THEREFORE SHE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!"

"Take a good look at her. Does she look like she could murder someone?"

"THAT ARE JUST THE BRUTAL KILLERS!"

"But would a killer cry when he / she killed someone?"

"Noo ... Angel this time, you're in luck, the next time we catch you."

The MP walks out


End file.
